


Casualties

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Protectiveness, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is in the middle of a battle when she hears Darcy calling for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualties

"Tasha?--"

Natasha's head snapped to the right, her arms still raised with guns pointed at the ever evolving aliens that they were fighting. Buildings and walls were crumbling all around them and they were having some serious issues with containment this time, but even with the chaos ensuing all around her, the weak voice stood out like a beacon. Natasha glanced around quickly, dodging enemy fire as she tried to determine where the voice was coming from, there was a blast next to her and she held up an arm against the heat and debris. 

"Tasha?!"

The voice was louder now, more panicked than before and Natasha immediately gave up her post and stumbled to her right, ignoring the protests from her teammates. She moved to a large pile of ruble, all that was left of some poor building. She put her guns up and pulled on a piece of the shattered wall, she heard a small whimper from underneath it and, using all of her strength she pushed what was left to the side, creating some cover from the attack. She looked down and the blood drained from her face, she dropped to her knees with a little gasp. Darcy was laying, trapped under a barrage of heavy piping, blood dripping from a wound on her forehead. Her girlfriend's body was twisted in an awkward position and she was looking up at Natasha with bleary eyes. 

"Knew you'd hear me-- Good ears--"

Natasha reached out a shaking hand to lightly stroke Darcy's cheek, avoiding the bruising around her neck and ear.

"Shh, baby, don't worry, you're going to be fine. I'm going to take care of you."

Natasha's voice felt weak and unconvincing as she spoke and she her vocal cords cracked at the end, she cleared her throat and tried to shake it off. Darcy smiled, Natasha didn't know how she was still smiling even through the pain, 

"I know."

Natasha shook her head with a humorless laugh and examined the debris that had fallen over Darcy's body. She pulled gingerly on a large piece of pipe and Darcy cried out, Natasha let it go and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath, shaky and stuttering before she pulled the debris off in one quick motion causing the brunette to yell and Natasha to cringe. She placed her hand swiftly back on the brunette's face. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

The bulk of the objects were now off of Darcy, allowing Natasha to see the full extent of the damage. She padded her hands gently over Darcy's torso, the younger woman took a sharp intake of breath as the Avenger's fingers smoothed over broken skin and broken ribs. Darcy's face was pale and dotted with sweat and her eyes darted around her and at Natasha, tears falling seamlessly out of the corners of her eyes. Her hand wondered from the spot that it was previously pinned and reached around blindly until she found the Avenger's hand. She Grabbed on tightly and Natasha pulled their hands close to her chest, leaning over the younger woman. Natasha's eyes were pleading, 

"I thought you were with Jane... If I had known you were here I-"

"Tasha--"

Natasha wiped away the tears and the sweat from her lover's brow, watching her intently. 

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm scared"

Darcy's voice was getting weaker as the pain began to overwhelmed her, the woman's normal cheery demeanor was crumbling and she looked years younger, laying so vulnerable on the ground. Her eyes squeezed shut and her back arched slightly, her voice high and cracked, 

"Owie!"

Natasha began to panic, she tapped the comm on her ear which burst into several loud quarreling voices of her teammates. She held on to Darcy's hand like a lifeline as she spoke clearly into the comms, 

"Cap I need you at my location now."

She waited for a response as Darcy continued to watch her with terrified eyes, 

"Widow, where the hell have you been."

"Doesn't matter, Steve, I need you at my location, now!"

Her order was clear and obviously deadly, she could hear the rest of the team becoming silent, waiting for an explanation. 

"I'm on my way."

A moment later, Clint's concerned voice came through the comm, 

"Tash, what's going on?"

Her mouth opened to answer him but immediately shut and she reached her hand up to turn the comm off. Turning her attention to her girlfriend who's eyelids had begun to flutter shut, she dragged the back of her hand over Darcy's cheek softly, 

"Just hang on a little longer, okay?"

Darcy nodded weakly and Natasha brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles, keeping her hand resting on her lips. Natasha heard the heavy footsteps as Steve ran to her location, she didn't look up as he stopped next to them, she held on tighter to her girlfriend's hand. She heard the sympathetic, 

"Oh no--"

As he took in the situation, she looked up, her eyes fierce, dark and deadly, 

"I need you to take her to the hospital."

His brow was furrowed and concerned but he shook his head, shifting the shield at his side, 

"We're getting pummeled out there, Natasha, I can get her a paramedic but--"

Natasha cut him off sharply, 

"I'll handle the situation outside. She needs to get to a hospital now and You can get her there faster than I can."

She paused looking back down at Darcy, who was watching this whole situation with tired eyes, grimacing at the pain. 

"Please Steve, I can handle the situation, I just can't carry her to safety fast enough."

He shook his head but dropped his shield next to Natasha and bent down, picking the wounded woman up in one swift motion with ease. She shut her eyes and grinded her teeth against the pain of movement but let go of Natasha's hand and held on to his shoulder. Natasha stood up with them, she brought a hand to Darcy's face and kissed her lightly, 

"Be careful."

Darcy seemed to be having trouble holding on to consciousnesses, 

"I'll be home in time for supper, don't worry."

She bent down and picked up the shield, looking at Darcy and then back up to Steve, 

"Keep her safe, Cap."

"You know I will."

She nodded and then turned, walking quickly into the battle outside, shield held at the ready. Steve turned the opposite direction and Darcy's head rolled to his chest weakly, she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear, 

"I get two packages of gummy bears out of the vending machine this morning AND my girlfriend just ordered Captain America to carry me around? Must be my lucky day..."

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What the hell was she doing in the middle of New York?! I thought there was a detail for this?!"

Natasha was standing defensively, her fists tightly to her side looking positively explosive while Maria Hill sat on the edge of her car, hand rubbing her forhead. They were the only ones in a calm spot in the hospital parking lot and Natasha obviously wasn't holding back. The threat had been neutralized and the Avenger just went straight to the hospital where Cap had taken Darcy, dodging questions from her team and heading straight for Hill and Coulson's throat. Hill put up a defensive hand, 

"We did, Romanov, but she lost them."

Natasha's eyes flared, 

"A civilian? Lost a Shield detail? How the hell does that happen?!"

Maria glanced around as Natasha's voice got louder, filling up the space in the lot, dealing with an angry superhero was not what she wanted to be doing that afternoon but Coulson had ditched with some excuse, she sighed. 

"I don't know, Natasha! Darcy has a talent for slipping through our cracks, you know that. She probably came home early to see you and was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Natasha was livid but she went silent, putting a hand over her mouth and turning on her heel, looking away from Hill. The woman on the car sighed and rubbed her face, pinching the bridge of her nose before hopping off of the car and approaching the Avenger cautiously, 

"The doctors said that she would pull through, Natasha. She knew the risks of being with someone like you, and obviously you were worth it."

Natasha turned to face the older woman, 

"That's not the point--"

"Then what is the point, Romanov?"

Maria stood like a wall in front of Natasha, her arms crossed and her shoulders back as she watched the agent closly, 

"The point is... How am I supposed to protect the one thing I treasure the most and the world at the same time?"

Her voice was extremely quiet as she spoke and she looked like she was holding back tears. The women turned around as they heard footsteps approaching and Clint walking up at a fast pace, he stopped at a pole, holding on to it with one hand as the women looked at him expectantly. 

"She's awake, Tash."

Natasha nodded and turned away from Hill, she walked quickly past Barton and he immediately followed her into the hospital. Everyone seemed to be looking at her like she was a bomb about to go off at any moment or maybe it was just the smudges, cuts, and tangled hair left over from her last fight. She was happy when she finally closed the door behind her and she was in the quiet hospital room, light beeping noises the only sound. The lights were dimmed as she walked forward to the bed where Darcy was laying, looking years younger than she actually was. She was pale and had needles in her arms but she smiled as Natasha walked up, pulling out a chair and sliding close to the bed. Darcy's voice was weak and soft as she spoke, 

"Hey Trouble--"

Natasha took her hand and rubbed her thumb lightly over her knuckles, she chuckled lightly, 

"You're one to talk... How are you feeling?"

"I'll be feeling a lot better when we get this conversation over with."

Natasha leaned over onto the bed, laying her head on her arms, still holding onto Darcy's fingers looking at her curiously, 

"And what conversation is that?"

"The one where I'm like 'This Ain't your fault, Darlin' sometimes these things just happen'"

She said, in a fake southern Belle accent, 

"And you're like 'No. I'm putting you in danger and I have to leave in order to protect you because I'm a world hardened superhero.--"

She finished in a terrible Russian Mafia impression, Natasha laughed and shook her head before Darcy continued, 

"And I say 'No! My love, don't leave me! How will I evah survive without your strong, protectin' arms around me?' And then you go off for a few episodes only to come back when I get myself in danger anyway, then you decide that I'm worth the pain and kiss me passionately in the pouring rain, on top of a building.."

She took a deep breath after her small reenactment and nodded to herself, 

"Yeah, that conversation.."

Natasha sat back laughing, shaking her head in disbelief 

"You're incredible.."

Natasha paused and Darcy watched her closely, her droopy eyes conveying the worry that she was trying so hard to hide.

"Well, I guess, since we got that over with, we can just skip to the kissing part?"

"I'd like that."

Natasha stood up and kissed her girlfriend who leaned up as much as she could into the kiss, closing her eyes and smirking as Natasha stood back up, holding her hand tightly, 

"Oh, golly me, I've been charmed by you silver tongued devil.."

Natasha laughed, 

"You're terrible at accents."

"Hey!"

Darcy's protests were cut off by Natasha's lips on hers, the tension gone as Darcy was reassured that Natasha wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
